kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-50
Summary At the Lake of Reflection, Airi addresses Teo. Chandra greets Siera once he arrives, and states that they are waiting for someone else to arrive who will help Siera out. Shess looks in on a sleeping Kaz as he thinks that he needs to talk to the gods about Maruna soon, preferably Chandra since Agni would be more difficult. Agni suddenly appears on the balcony, looking and behaving like a teenager and explaining that this form should be less intimidating for him. Shess avoids eye contact at first, but Agni reassures him that Insight does not work on him because he is as old as the universe. Agni then brings up the fact that they both have favors to ask of each other. Agni asks him if he has a transcendental skill that restores vigor and strength. Shess replies that it is not true recovery, but simply transferring his own vigor and strength to the subject, which is not very efficient. Agni says it would be used on a human with slow vigor recovery to prevent him from dying while performing his task. Shess is incredulous that he is asking a rakshasa for a favor just to save one human, and offering to return the favor, and states that he understands why he is considered an outsider among the gods. Airi thanks Teo for meeting with her. Teo responds that she just wants to hear the truth and to cut the chit chat. Airi asks her if she thinks she deceived her. Teo thinks back to the time when her friend who was dead for five years was suddenly alive again, and everyone pretended everything was normal, including Agwen and Eline. She had wondered if she was crazy or if something used a spell on everyone. Teo then tells Airi that since she wrote "the girl who was Claude's older sister", it means that she was not crazy after all. Airi confesses that they were secretly friends back then, so nobody knew and so Teo never learned the truth, making the situation just a misunderstanding. Teo, in disbelief, says that if she is so confident, she should come closer so that her reflection in the lake can clear everything up. Airi asks her if nobody has seen her reflection in the seven years since she was resurrected with hoti visnu, and Teo responds that it is not likely. Airi states that this is the reason Teo does not know as well, and asks if she never had any doubts about herself in the last seven years. Teo counters that Airi is the one who needs to reveal her true face. Airi points out that their situations are alike since they were both resurrected, but Teo denies being like her, since her own resurrection was normal, and Airi's was impossible, so she must be an imposter. Airi states that it is a pity Teo is unable to see her own reflection, because it is something she needs to see. She then explains that the soul of a deceased human goes immediately to the underworld, so the soul of a resurrected body has to come from somewhere else—in other words, from something deceased but not human. Airi can see that Teo's reflection is that of a Taraka sura. Currygom's comment Agni's apparent age is similar to Chandra's. (teen-age) Afterword I knew that you would show up. 1: When Teo was about to follow Siera, Airi appeared, so she missed him! 2: When Airi was about to call Teo, Teo followed Siera, and so Airi lost Teo! If you thought that one of them would lose track of someone in this story, then No.1 turned out to be correct. ^_^ under the butcher's light When you emerge from a dark corridor and step into the room with the butcher's light, the sudden appearance of Laila's face will scare you. a meeting between two old men They may look and express themselves like teenage boys, but they're as_ancient_as_the_universe.jpg I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't appear crazy. I'm strange. Or Eline is. Or Agwen. No matter what, it must've been difficult for Teo to accept it back then...? Notes * Agni has a history of doing things counter to the other gods, such as rescuing Shakuntala and returning her to Gandharva instead of killing her. * Recall that one's true reflection in the lake can only be seen by others. We see Teo's reflection from Airi's point of view, but not the other way around. References